jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jaden, Jeffrey and the team go with Mystery Inc. to meet a college friend of theirs who has created a video game based on their adventures. But a evil computer virus arrives to scare everyone. Before they could figure out the mystery of the virus, Mystery Inc and the Justice Guardians are transported into the game itself! Now they must survive the game and defeat the virus. Trivia *TRON, SARK, MCP, Cursed Coach, Guard Armor, Trickmaster will guest star in this. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes TRON Returns! *Velma: Jinkies!! It looks like we've been beamed into Eric's computer game!! *Rainbow Dash: But who fired that laser thing at us?! *Jaden: Probably the same person who created the Phantom Virus... *Fluttershy: How are we gonna get outta here...? *????: Looks like you could use some help. *(The Justice Guardians look behind them and to their surprise, TRON is there!) *Jeffrey and Jaden: ...!!! TRON!!! *Fred: You know that guy? *Jeffrey: *smiles* He's an old friend of ours. *Alexis: Last time we saw him was when our two teams first met each other. *Xion: What are you doing here, TRON? Meeting Mystery Inc's doubles/Snack time * Vs. The Phantom Virus, SARK and the MCP *SARK: *weakly gets back on his feet* You're very persistent, TRON... *Jeffrey: *growls* *TRON: I'm also better than you! * Who Created the Virus? *Eric: All I'm getting at is that the virus had a thing for.....! Baseball! *(Bill tries to open a door) *Eric: Bill! *Officer Wembley: Not so fast, kid! *(Bill runs down one hallway but gets blocked off by Nails) *Nails: You're under arrest, punk! *(Bill runs from Nails, but is stopped by Batty) *Batty: Going somewhere, junior? *(Bill runs around Batty but gets blocked by Rainbow Dash) *Rainbow Dash: I don't think so! *Bill: ...! *runs from Rainbow Dash* *(Cheshire Cat appears in front of Bill) *Cheshire Cat: Boo! *Bill: AH! *runs down another hall* *Jeffrey: *snarls angrily at Bill* *Bill: *gasps* *Xion: You're in trouble now, Bill! *Tammy: *snarls angrily at Bill too* *DJ: You're going down, you big bully! *(Bill backs away from Jeffrey, Xion and the cubs, but bumps into Jesse) *Jesse: End of the line, Bill! *(Bill tries to run from Jesse, but runs into May) *May: Nice try! *Bill: GO AWAY! (runs from May, but Twilight teleports in front of Bill) *Twilight: There's nowhere to run, Bill! *Bill: *runs from Twilight, but runs into Aqua* *Aqua: Stay where you are! *Alexis: *gets behind Bill* There's no point in running! *Jeffrey: Game over, punk! *Jaden: You're out-numbered! *(Officer Wembley starts to walk over. Bill backs away, but Scooby-Doo trips him with his tail) *Bill: *crashes into some stuff* *Officer Wembley: Okay son. *drags Bill up and puts handcuffs on him) It's all over. *Eric: Bill, you were my best friend. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531